Enchanted
by grasshead
Summary: Niall Horan is the popular boy with many problems and insecurites But what happens when Niall Horan runs into Axel Blue the boy whos the loner and the boy with the scars,fears and shyness ? Will new love happen?Whos heart will break? m&m
1. Chapter 1

Axel had his long sleeve blue t-shirt on and he was sitting at a table. Everyone ignored him, People didn't notice him or didn't want to notice him. Axel has light ice blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He had a light skin tone and a lot of scars. Axel lives in a house full of abuse. Axel fell hard for a boy who happened to be popular and in the end all he wanted was Sex. Axel was nothing but some quick fucks to him. Ever since hes been different and treated differently and he also was gay. Axel constantly got bullied no matter where he was. It made him weak,scared and Afraid but someway he always finds himself falling for the wrong people. Axel got up from the table and as he walked he heart people call him A Fag or a faggot. He shivered, Every word,Every action it hurt him and it only made him feel weaker.

Niall was with a group of friends and he was laughing at a joke his good mate Liam made."Nice..Nice"niall said deep in his irish accent. Niall noticed Axel walking and he heard the words people called him. He was about to feel pity for the boy but he quickly pushed it away. His best friend Zayn was the one who ruined Axel's life. Niall said goodbye to his friends because he was gonna go for some fresh air. As he was walking he accidently bumped into Axel who fell down on his arm and groaned out in pain. Niall froze and got down on his knees."I'm sorry I-"before he could say anything Axel spoke."Sure you are..you and your fucking friends i just.."he shook his head and quickly walked off. He left Niall there very very very confused. The bell rang stating it was time for there 6th Period. Niall turned the other way and headed to his English Class.

Axel felt Niall bump into him and he ended up falling on the very arm his father gave him a new scar on. He felt some stitches pop open and he groaned out in pain. He knew he had to go to the nurse but he really didn't want ended up cursing at Niall but he never meant to. It was the pain that was speaking and he left Niall and hurriedly went to the bathroom. He pulled his sleeve up and sucked in breath through his teeth as he hissed at the pain when he poured water over it. The blood mixed with the water and went down the drain. He quickly grabbed some cheap school toilet paper and wrapped it around his cut. That had to hold until school was over. He pulled down his shirt and hurried to his English class.

Niall noticed Axel enter the class only a few seconds before the teacher came in. He noticed his arm and how it was clumped to his stomach. He wondered if he broke it or something but he shrugged the thought away as soon as the teacher spoke."Okay class, We are starting that project i spoke about. But for those who don't pay attention.. I will be assigning you up with Partners and you both must come up with a 15 page story. It could be about anything but it must involve you BOTH. Now lets get to the partners!"he said as he grabbed a paper. The teacher said a few names before Niall's."Niall Horan and Axel Blue!"he said as he nodded at both of them. He heard a groan come out of Axel's mouth and then a sigh from Zayn's. Great just Great.

Axel moved over to Niall's desk and pulled up a seat besides it."First things first, What do you want me to write about?"he asked as he flipped his notebook open with his good hand quickly flipping through the pages of his personal writing. He bit his lip as he stopped at a empty page and he got his pen out taking the cap out and placing it on the end of it. Niall looked at him as he Flipped the pages and he noticed the writing. There were a good 1-15 pages..he couldn't help to wonder what he wrote about. Niall thought for a moment."Well how about Supernatural yet Romantic?"he suggested."It can be gay love if you prefer it."Niall suggested. Axel was about to speak up when Niall spoke and his eyes went wide as his mouth Closed."Uhm..what? you know..we will be using ourselves? Okay okay just Supernatural and Romantic sounds good..but how about if one of us died in the story. Lets say they..i mean 'US'"He quoted and added."Fall in love and someone comes and destroys it. But what he doesn't realize is he ends up killing Me."he said as he wrote down.

Niall was impressed, He wondered what went on in that head of Axel's."Sounds great! But you know you don't have to do all the work?"he said as he leaned back in his chair but he felt a pair of eyes looking at them and he saw Zayn staring. Niall looked back at Axel."i think i know where you got your inspiration from"he mumbled.

Axel laughed slightly and nodded."Exactly.."he whispered lightly and he looked at Niall smiling slightly."So are we gonna meet up somewhere and work on this?"he said as he closed his notebook.

Niall nodded."How about your place?"he asked but Axel froze and quickly spoke up."M-my..house its not a option"he gulped. Niall noticed how tense Axel Became and he raised his eyebrow."Axel..is everything okay A-at home?"he asked and before Niall can say anything the bell rang."Lets just meet at the coffee shop okay?..I'll see you later"he gulped as he quickly grabbed his things getting up and walking out.

Niall was once more very confused. Something odd was going on with that boy but he shook his head and collected his things walking out of the classroom.

→The End of Chapter 1→


	2. Moments

Axel went home after school was over and he hurriedly went up to his room waiting for his beating he knew that was going to come. He started writing and he rested his notebook on his bed and began to write. He stopped when he heard the door open and he pushed his notebook off the bed and gulped. He sat up and saw his father who was very drunk and unstable. He looked down towards his hand which had a leather belt in it and he cringed. He closed his eyes and thats when he was laid down and pinned by his fathers hand as the belt slapped against his back stinging and leaving welts. Axel groaned out and fell hot tears falling down his cheeks. This went on for 1 hour and when his father was finish his skin was red and somewhat bleeding. He sighed and slowly got up walking in his bathroom and he cleaned himself up.

→ Next Day →

Axel was in a Library he had planned to meet Niall at the Coffee shop across the street in a hour. He hummed as he flipped through a big chapter book as he read. He had his chin in his hand and he was reading a book and he was sucking up the pain coming from his back. He closed the book as he phone vibrated, He set an alarm so he could know when he was supposed to meet Niall. He turned it off and closed the book he had checked out putting it in his bag and he quickly got up and placed the bag on. He headed towards the door and walked out. Axel walked up to the light and walked across the street when it was his time to.

After he finished crossing the street he walked inside of the store and quickly grabbed his wallet. He got himself a Iced mocha and he sat down at a big table. He took out his notebook along with his pencil and he brought out his book and read as he waited. He held his hand in his chin and he hummed under his breath as he read. He heard the coffee shop door open and he glanced up seeing Niall but he didn't expect this. Zayn and the girl he left him for. He closed the book and quickly placed it away.

When They walked up to his table he looked at them and moved over so they could sit. He figured they were gonna work at the same table. Just great he thought and he looked at Niall."I started writing a bit last night.."he said as he took a sip of his coffee and he looked across the table at Zayn and his girlfriend. It made him cringe and he shook his head lightly.

Niall was hanging out with Zayn for a while before he went to go see Axel. They were playing video games and Niall looked over at Zayn who seemed to be distracted."Whats wrong with you mate? You never loose in this game and i currently won about 3 games."he chuckled lightly as he looked at him.

Zayn looked over at Niall."Just surprised you got paired with Axel..kinda odd right? I mean i don't understand how you can be near him for 2 seconds."he laughed trying to make him stop getting curious. Zayn sighed and placed the controller down. Was he actually jealous of Niall and Axel? he thought and he gulped. No i'm not you have a hot girlfriend everyone wants to be you. You aren't jealous of him. He thought as he fake smiled. But the truth was he was jealous and when he looked at the clock he saw it was time."Lets go mate time to go to the coffee shop and Brianna is suppose to meet us there."he said as he got up. Brianna was his girlfriend, She had changed his life and she was the reason he was so popular.

Once they arrived at the coffee Shop Brianna was waiting outside and Zayn smiled taking his hand in hers and she just grinned."Hello Niall"she said as she nodded. They entered the shop and Brianna spoke up."I'm gonna go get us drinks.."she said as they told her what they wanted. She nodded and walked up to the line and waited.

Meanwhile Niall and Zayn saw Axel who was reading and they noticed he looked up and quickly closed his book putting it away. Niall smiled and looked at him walking up and sitting besides him. When Axel spoke Niall nodded and added."Great! Lets see it then?"he said as Zayn and Brianna joined them. He said his thanks as brianna handed him his drink and he noticed Axel looked at Zayn and her. He felt bad for him and he waited patiently.

Axel flipped through the pages of his notebook until he came to were he had 2 paragraphs done and he noticed some blood dropped on his book from the nightbefore so now it was dry. He felt a clump form in his chest as he noticed Zayn looking at it. Zayn knew what was going on at home in Axel's house. He looked up at Axel who refused to meet with his eyes.

Axel felt his stomach flip and he looked at Niall."I have to go to the bathroom"he mumbled as he got up and walked over to the bathroom and he entered it quickly walking into a stall and he locked it. He sat on the toliet and he felt tears coming from his eyes. He sniffed and quickly wiped them. He forgot Zayn knew. It was only a year since he was dumped and he was still hurt. When he heard someone enter the bathroom and he heard a famliar voice. Zayn's.. Axel gulped and he heard him say."I told him to stop"he said and added."Axel i told him to stop i threatened him so why didn't he stop?"he asked and Axel spoke up."He did until you dumped me"he said as he exited the Bathroom stall.

Zayn eyes went wide and he felt his heart stop. He saw his eyes Watery."What did he do to you?"he asked and he saw Axel lift his shirt up and turned around. There was a straight purple/blue bruise on his back. Zayn turned around and he rubbed his head."Let me help"he mumbled.

Axel heard him spoke and he got upset."Why huh? You don't give 2 shits about me and i don't need help Remember we aren't together so you shouldn't care! Go leave me alone go to your little girlfriend you asshole"he said as he dropped his shirt and he quickly walked out of the bathroom and back to the Table.

Zayn slammed his fist against the wall. It was somewhat true what Axel said but he cared about him more then he could imagine. He hated seeing him in pain but he just shook his head gently and slightly falling down the wall.


End file.
